My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
My Little Mighty Bee: Friendship Is Magic Cast * Twilight Sparkle - Gwen Wu * Fluttershy - Penny Lefcowitz * Rainbow Dash - Tigerlily Roberts * Applejack - Nisa Reddy * Pinkie Pie - Bessie Higgenbottom * Rarity - Cute Drawing Of Girl Bessie Higgenbottom * Spike - Benjamin Higgenbottom * Princess Celestia - Hilary Higgenbottom * Princess Luna - Luan Loud * Shining Armor - Todd Higgenbottom * Big MacIntosh - Mr. Lefcowitz * Soarin - Cartoon Marty ToonMarty * Princess Cadence - Tammy Higgenbottom * Discord - Emily * Braeburn - Mr. Wu * Cheese Sandwich - Alexis Curry * Flash Sentry - Young Boy * Thunderlane - Mr. Gibbons * Lemon Squeezy - But’s Boyly * King Sombra - Alex Newson.EXE * Queen Chrysalis - Castenzilla * Apple Bloom - Gwen’s Sibling #5 * Sweetie Belle - Messy Stinkenbottom * Scootaloo - Alyssa Gibbons * Featherweight - Manny (Ice Age) * Pipsqueak - Diego (Ice Age) * Rumble - Sid (Ice Age) * Lord Tirek - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Starlight Glimmer - Jewel (Rio) * Grogar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Iron Will - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake - Thumper (Bambi) and Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Flurry Heart - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) * Twilight Sparkle's Family - Lions (The Lion King) * Pinkie Pie's Family - Ostriches and Flamingoes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Rainbow Dash's Family - Buffaloes, Wildebeests, and Zebras (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Applejack's Family - Monkeys, Gorillas, Baboons, and Chimpanzees (The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Tarzan and The Lion Guard) * Rarity's Family - Rhinoceroses, Elephants, and Hippopotamuses (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Fluttershy's Family - Giraffes, Gazelles, Oryxes, and Sable Antelopes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Smolder - Marie (The Aristocats) * Chimera - Soto (Ice Age) * Diamond Dogs - Zeke, Oscar, and Lenny (Ice Age) * Cragadile - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Griffon - Various Birds (Rio) * Hydra - Hydra (Hercules) * Maulwurf - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Sphinx - Makucha (The Lion Guard) * Manticore - Sabor (Tarzan) * Changelings - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Ponies - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) * Dragons - Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time series, The Good Dinosaur, and Disney's Dinosaur; etc.) Seasons # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 1) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 2) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 3) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 4) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 5) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 6) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 7) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 8) # My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Season 9) Gallery Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-3250.jpg|Adult Kiara as Twilight Sparkle Angle.jpg|Angel as Fluttershy Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene as Rainbow Dash Gia.jpeg|Gia as Applejack Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Pinkie Pie Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Rarity Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Spike Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Princess Celestia Rita_(Oliver_and_Company).jpg|Rita as Princess Luna Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Shining Armor Scamp.jpg|Scamp as Big MacIntosh Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Soarin Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as Princess Cadence Blu (Rio).jpg|Blu as Discord Alex the lion 4.png|Alex as Braeburn Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Cheese Sandwich Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Flash Sentry Po from DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda.png|Po as Thunderlane Kion.jpg|Kion as Lemon Squeezy Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as King Sombra Zira.png|Zira as Queen Chrysalis Ellie0.png|Ellie as Apple Bloom Shira.jpg|Shira as Sweetie Belle Brooke1.png|Brooke as Scootaloo Manny.jpg|Manny as Featherweight Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Pipsqueak Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Rumble Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Lord Tirek Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Starlight Glimmer Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Grogar Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Iron Will Marie.jpg|Marie as Smolder Soto.png|Soto as Chimera Zeke.png|Zeke, Oscar1.png|Oscar, Lenny.png|Lenny as Diamond Dogs Makuu.png|Makuu as Cragadile 918957 004.jpg|Various Birds in Rio as Griffon Hydra.jpg|Hydra in Hercules as Hydra Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Maulwurf Makucha the Leopard.png|Makucha as Sphinx Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Manticore Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Changelings Animals.png|Various Animals as Ponies Dinosaurs in Dinosaur (2000).jpeg|Various Dinosaurs as Dragons Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Hub TV Spoofs